reddeadfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Micah Bell
Micah Bell III (referred to as Micah Bell) is a major character and the main antagonist of Red Dead Redemption 2. He is also mentioned in Red Dead Online. History Background Micah Bell III was born in 1860 to Micah Bell Jr., a ruthless petty outlaw. When Micah was 17 in 1877, he and his father were on the run for the brutal double homicide of Roscoe and Jean Briggs, where they were hung from the rafters and had their throats slit. Other than this, not much is known of Micah's past, but it can be assumed that he was his father's partner-in-crime throughout his upbringing. In 1898, Micah apparently met Dutch van der Linde in a bar where he saved his life when a gold deal went sour. Micah ran with the Van der Linde gang for five months until he set his sights on a ferry in Blackwater. The heist was supposed to be a big score, but it was a disaster and the gang was forced to flee from the heat into the mountains of Ambarino. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Colter Chapter Micah is first mentioned by Dutch when he and Arthur venture out to find some food for the camp, as he sent Bell out ahead to look for John Marston. Micah is first physically seen riding with a lantern, as Dutch and Arthur ride out of Colter. He says that he found a homestead up north that appears to be throwing a party. After riding away, Dutch, Micah, and Arthur come across the homestead and he and Arthur take cover while Dutch tries to persuade the "owners" to help them. Whilst in cover, Micah discovers a body in the wagon and alerts Arthur, before a shootout occurs when the "owners" are revealed to be O'Driscolls who attempt to kill them. After killing the enemy gang members, they loot the home, but whilst checking the barn, Arthur hears a scream and investigates the house. He finds Dutch yelling at Micah who is harassing a distressed woman. Before finding out she isn't an O'Driscoll, Micah flips the table, knocking down the lantern and setting the house ablaze. After realizing the woman is not the enemy, they grab her and leave the now burning ranch. After returning to camp, Micah finds out he is bunked with Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella and Lenny Summers which prompts him to make racist remarks about his bunkmates. Micah later helps in the assault against the O'Driscoll camp and helps rob the Cornwall train. Horseshoe Overlook Chapter Not long after arriving at the new camp location, Micah and Lenny go out scouting near Strawberry, but get drawn into a bar fight which leads to Micah killing two people, and lands him in the local jail. Arthur comes to the jailhouse a few days later on Dutch's orders and rescues Bell. The pair clear off the guards in the immediate area, and Arthur says they should leave, but Micah instead fights his way through town to go and try to get his guns back. The reckless charge almost cost both of them their lives, and afterwards, Arthur scolds Micah for his recklessness. Micah, who doesn't want to return to Dutch empty-handed, contacts Arthur and asks him to help him rob a stagecoach. After a brief gunfight, they take the stagecoach, before a gang of O'Driscolls attempt to rob them. Micah and Arthur camp on one side of the river, and after a long fight, annihilate the enemy gang. Clemens's Point Chapter Arthur meets Micah, Bill and Sean MacGuire in Rhodes to discuss a potential protection job with Sheriff Leigh Gray and his family. However, it turns out to be a trap, as the Grays discovered that the Van der Linde gang were responsible for burning their tobacco fields. Sean is killed in the ambush, leaving the other three gang members to fight the Lawmen and Gray hired guns. Bill is soon captured, leaving Arthur and Micah to work together. After dealing with most of the enemies, Micah and Arthur confront Sheriff Gray and demand the release of Bill. Leigh Gray then exits his office with a gun to Bill’s head but is killed by Arthur, immediately before the other three are each killed by Micah or Arthur. After the shootout, Arthur angrily blames his death on Micah and Bill's carelessness and asks Bill to give Sean a proper burial. After Braithwaites abduct Jack, Dutch tells Micah and Kieran to stay behind and protect the camp while the rest of the gunmen assault Braithwaite Manor to rescue Jack. Saint Denis Chapter Along with Bill and Arthur, Micah robs a heavily guarded stagecoach. Using dynamite, they stop the stagecoach before descending upon it. After a short fight with the well-armed guards, the stagecoach‘s loot is taken by the three, who divide the spoils. Micah later takes part in the robbery of the Lemoyne National Bank. After it goes sour, he and some of the other gang members (namely Dutch, Arthur, Bill and Javier) board a ship destined for the South Pacific. Guarma Chapter After the boat sinks, Bell washes up on the shores of Guarma with everyone besides Arthur. Not long after Arthur finds the others, they are ambushed and captured by Guarman troops. After they manage to escape with the help of Hercule Fortaine, they go and rest at the rebel outpost of La Capilla. Micah eventually goes to Cinco Torres along with the rest of the gang, right before federal troops descend upon it. After fighting off the enemy attack, they learn that Colonel Fussar has positioned artillery batteries on the beaches to prevent them from leaving. Micah and the gang then storm the batteries, where he places dynamite in order to blow them up. He then takes part in the charge against Aguasdulces, which results in the ship captain being rescued and the five were able to leave safely. He, along with the rest of the gang, then set sail out of Guarma. Beaver Hollow Chapter At some point after arriving from Guarma, Micah was either arrested by Pinkertons and forced to serve as a spy or persuaded to become an informant in some way. Either way, he begins informing them about the gang's activities. He gives them the gang's location at Lakay, which causes a full-on assault and gunfight between gang members and the Pinkertons. The gang barely survives the assault, managing to push government forces out thanks mainly to the efforts of Arthur, Sadie and Bill. Following the Pinkerton assault in Lakay, the gang is forced to move their camp to Beaver Hollow. From that point forward, Micah starts having a strong influence on Dutch, who is also becoming distraught at Arthur's recent change in behaviour (mainly caused by Arthur discovering he has Tuberculosis and is going to die soon). Micah becomes more influential, acting as Dutch’s new enforcer and expecting gang members to answer to him. Micah makes a plan with Dutch to confront Leviticus Cornwall, after his yacht comes into Annesburg. The two bring along Arthur, and the three wait for him at the docks. Micah goes and searches for information relating to the Cornwall company, while Dutch and Arthur confront him. After Dutch gets into an argument and kills Cornwall, Micah rendezvous with the two other men and the three fight their way out of the town. Micah will then tell Arthur and Bill to go steal some dynamite, and that he can't because he has “planning” to do. He will later show up with two men that he knew named Cleet and Joe, who wish to join the gang. Dutch happily accepts them, due to him seeing a collapse in loyalty from the rest of the gang. Micah capitalizes on this, creating more conflict between Dutch, John and Arthur by showing loyalty to Dutch while also manipulating him. Micah will organize the robbing of the Saint Denis train and takes part in the robbery. During the robbery, John is shot and falls off the train, Dutch says that he will go back for him, but ultimately leaves him to die, lying to the rest of the gang that John was already dead when they got to him. After the robbery ends and everyone returns to camp, the gang learns that Pinkertons showed up and Abigail has been captured. Micah convinces Dutch not to go after her, saying that the risks are too high. Dutch, still heavily influenced by Micah, decides that Abigail is not worth saving. This action prompts Arthur and Sadie to go rescue her alone. During the operation to rescue Abigail, Arthur learns from Agent Milton that Micah has been the rat since Guarma. Upon learning this, Arthur returns to camp to confront Micah about it in front of the rest of the gang. A Mexican stand-off occurs, with Arthur trying to convince Dutch that Micah is a rat while Micah tries to get Dutch on his side by telling him how close they are of accomplishing their objective with the successful train robbery. John suddenly returns, still wounded, claiming that Dutch and Micah left him to die, he proceeds to join Arthur's side. Susan Grimshaw also joins Arthur's side but is killed by Micah after a distraction, in the end, the majority of the gang, including Dutch, sides with Micah. Pinkertons now led by Agent Ross arrive, launching another assault on the gang. Micah and everyone who sided with him then flees the scene. Later, Micah reappears leading the gang, trying to pursue Arthur and John on horseback, but loses track of them in the woods. The following set of events will depend on the player's choice and Arthur's level of Honor: Arthur helps John (High Honor): Arthur tells John to run on the top of a mountain while he holds off the Pinkertons. Micah reappears yet again and attacks him as soon as John leaves, and the two engage in a fistfight. After a long, gruelling fight, Arthur crawls towards one of Micah’s revolvers with the intention of shooting him but is ultimately prevented from doing so by Dutch, who steps on it before Arthur can reach it. Arthur says that he always did his best for Dutch and that John was the only one who made it, while Micah begs Dutch to go with him to get the money. In the end, Dutch simply walks away, forcing a frustrated Micah to angrily walk away and Arthur to die from his Tuberculosis, watching one last sunrise before passing away. Arthur helps John (Low Honor): Every event up to the point Dutch leaves Arthur and Micah is the same. After Dutch leaves, however, Micah will then pick up his revolver from the floor and approach Arthur saying that he is no better. He will then shoot Arthur in the forehead, spit on his corpse, and walk away. Arthur goes back for the money (High Honor): Arthur leaves John so that he can steal the gang's money hidden back in the camp, but he is suddenly attacked by Micah, who is wielding a knife. They then engage in a knife fight where Arthur eventually manages to slash Micah‘s left eye, to which Micah responds by tackling Arthur and trying to stab him, but to no avail. Dutch arrives and breaks it up but, after Arthur re-iterates that Micah was the traitor, he leaves both of them behind. Micah also leaves and is seen taking a sack of money that Arthur stole from Dutch’s chest, leaving Arthur to finally succumb to his Tuberculosis. Arthur goes back for the money (Low Honor): During the knife fight, Arthur loses his balance and is tackled to the ground by Micah, who manages to stab Arthur in the chest. Dutch arrives to break it up, where Arthur swears that Micah is the traitor and begs Dutch to kill him, but Dutch abandons them both. After Dutch has gone, Micah finally finishes Arthur off by stabbing him in the back, before leaving. Beecher's Hope Chapter Micah went on to create his own gang, taking Cleet and Joe with him. Throughout the years they committed various crimes which resulted in several vicious murders and other crimes, such as dismemberment. A newspaper in 1907 reports that Micah’s “acts of lawlessness rival that of Van der Linde himself”, and that a lot of people were terrified of him. Additionalily, Micah found himself in the custody of a sheriff at some point, but managed to escape. At some point, Micah murdered a young girl's family, but Cleet saved the only remaining member - a young girl, and Micah tried to kill him for it, although Cleet managed to escape. Although hiding out on Mount Hagen, Micah also manages to recover the Blackwater money (probably with the help of Dutch). Sadie catches wind of Micah's activities, and ventures out with John Marston and Charles Smith to exact revenge on Micah. After a trek up the mountain, during which Joe is killed, John confronts Micah and the two exchange fire, ending up in a deadlock. A wounded Sadie manages to flank Micah from behind, catching him off guard and forcing him to surrender. Before Micah can be killed, Dutch emerges from a cabin, guns drawn. Micah manages to overpower Sadie, holding her hostage, and a Mexican stand-off ensues between John, Micah and Dutch. Dutch initially appears to be on Micah’s side, but eventually shoots Micah in the chest, mortally wounding him. In a last-ditch effort, Micah attempts to shoot John and Dutch, but John is quicker and shoots Micah multiple times, sealing his fate. Micah tries to walk away, but collapses after a few steps, his corpse falling into the snow. Character Personality Micah is considered to be wild and unpredictable even by the Van der Linde gang's standards and is said to enjoy the action in his life, even going as far as shooting half the town of Strawberry in order to reclaim his prized revolvers. In spite of his wild nature, Micah is an experienced criminal and hitman, earning him the favor of Dutch himself. Micah has a poor relationship with most of the gang members, as he frequently antagonizes and bullies them. Besides Dutch, Micah also tries to get Arthur's trust and approval, even though Arthur's opinion of Micah isn't very high, as he doesn't trust Micah's wild and opportunistic nature. Arthur's fears are proven true later in the game, when Micah starts working as a mole for the Pinkerton Detective Agency, ultimately causing the downfall of the original Van der Linde gang by the end of Red Dead Redemption II. When called out on his disloyalty, Micah simply labels himself a survivor, showing no loyalty to anyone but himself. Over the course of the game, Micah's relationship with Arthur turns into a rivalry, as Dutch and Arthur begin to distrust each other. He often flaunts his new position as Dutch's right-hand man in Arthur's face and ridicules his tuberculosis, calling him “Black Lung”. Micah seems to have always been jealous of Arthur, as at the end of the game, if the player's honor is low and Arthur didn't go after the money, he will scream that Arthur is not better than him, before shooting Morgan in the face, laughing, and then spitting on his corpse. Micah treats everyone he meets with sadistic and psychotic contempt, holding absolutely no standards whatsoever. He creepily and forcibly flirts with almost every woman at the camp and is implied to have sexually harassed Sadie when they first met. He violently teases Jack when he was four years old and is accused of killing an entire family, (except a little girl who escaped). Micah is also an unrepentant racist, treating Lenny, Charles, and Javier with open disgust solely because they're not white. He calls Lenny and Charles "darkies", Charles a "redskin", and tells Javier to "fuck off back to Mexico". He's purposely vague and mysterious about his past, though he does mention that his father taught him that "sympathy is for the weak" and that the United States is a survival of the Darwinistic, dog-eat-dog world. He also is cruel to animals because he frequently kicks Cain and is even implied to have killed him when the dog disappeared. Appearance Micah has shoulder-length, dirty-blond hair, as well as a mustache and side-whiskers. By 1907, he has aged considerably, his hair having mostly gone grey. He wears a black coat, a red shirt, beige trousers and a white hat. He is also armed with a pair of engraved (ironically named "Vengence is hereby mine") custom Double-action Revolvers, both painted red and black. Depending on the previous ending, Micah might have a huge scar on his eye (due to Arthur slashing his face with his knife during "Go after the money" ending with high honor). While not as fleshy as Williamson, Micah has a slightly large gut. By the time of 1907 Micah has lost a considerable amount of weight and is very slim. Gallery Category:Outlaws Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Males Category:Characters